


The Underground

by MissManiakk007



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Biology, Blood Play, Bondage, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Choking, Consensual Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Impact Play, Kink, Knife Play, Light BDSM, Magic and Science, Orgasm Control, Safewords, Science, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Submissive Character, Tattoos, powers, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissManiakk007/pseuds/MissManiakk007
Summary: This was definitely not what you imagine when you started working for Tony Stark and the Avengers. You never tough a man could make you feel like this. As new dangers arise, you hope that everything is going to be fine. You need him. Bad.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. The Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Welcome !  
> So I had this fic idea for a while, now is the time to experiment (:  
> A sub/dom/bdsm relationship will definitely happen soon, I just need to set the story up a bit !  
> Sorry this was short, It look longer on paper x)
> 
> Thanks for checking this out! 
> 
> Alexe

Anxiety. Your old friend. Always there somewhere and tonight, its presence is stronger then ever.  
Tomorrow will be the day that 6 people decide if you're finally becoming a doctor. Tomorrow, you will be defending your PhD thesis. 5 years of work to come to this. So yeah, anxiety…

You graduated college at the age or 21 and started an accelerated PhD program in Molecular sciences. Yes, 26 is pretty young to have a PhD. You knew it. You are currently in your office, trying to get over your presentation for the 87th time today. you can’t wait for it to be over. You are sooo done with this research. After this, you will finally be able to start your own. You want to do something new, something fresh. Hopefully soon.

“Hey, are you done? I could use a ride home.”

Lauren enter in your office. She looks dead. 

“Yeah, I can’t go over this again, I’ll go nuts. How was your day?” 

“Exhausting. I’m happy this is almost over. Last 2 exams tomorrow.”

“Saaame, oh my I don’t miss having more then one a day. Okay lets move I’m hungry.”

We get to your car and you start driving back to her place, jamming some really good music. You were almost at destination when your phone rang. 

It’s Jess. Lauren picked up. 

“Hey Ninja, you’re on speaker what’s up?”

“You guys needs to come now, I never seen this before, its huge.”

You can feel the seriousness in her voice. This is not good. 

“How bad?” 

“Kinda bad, I won’t be able to deal with this alone.”

“On our way.” 

Great. You just wanted to have a good night sleep for tomorrow. Looks like you will be up all night. You get off the highway and changes route. Your new destination : The Bunker. The Bunker is, well, a bunker. An underground facility, Only the three of you knew where to find this place. You would often spend some time there to study in peace, or to get drunk. You did that a lot with the girls. It is home away from home, a place to escape and to keep an eye on the Underground.

The Underground. 

A world full of demons and creatures. It is literally hell in there. You are not sure how and when it was created but it is there. 

You discovered this place when you were 8. You always were a weird kid, not a lot of friends but a lot of fears. You were afraid of everything. You had terrible nights terrors filled with demons and eating flesh creatures. You always tough they were nightmares, until that night. You woke up in there, in the middle of this burning world. almost got eaten alive. Thank God someone was there to save you. 

Jimmy. 

You are a traveller, this is how he called you. He taught you how to control yourself and how to avoid travelling there alone in the middle of the night. He taught you everything he knew.

You never had to go back there again until couples years ago, when everything started to get out of control. Jimmy kept this world contained for years with the bunker. He figured a way to watch over the underground from there. Sensors and heat cameras, fancy technology etc. 

When he died, someone had to take his place, so you did. One day you received a letter with a key and coordinates. They lead to the bunker.

At this point, You had never met someone else like you and Jimmy. When you travelled, you were always alone, and nobody never showed up like you did as a kid. 

Until Lauren did. 

She was a teen and she was as terrified as you were the first time. Then 2 years ago, same thing happened with Jess, and thank god she was not a kid. 

We call her Ninja, because she is literally one. She can fight and kill. Very useful when we need to get rid of some demons. You did exactly like Jimmy did for you, you tough them everything you knew, and you became very close friends. You love these girls. You can always count on them. 

Lauren is the Queen, apparently this was her nickname in kindergarten and it just stick. She is the most powerful of the three of you. She controls the elements, fire, water, air and earth. She is good at it. Very good. It even scares you sometimes. 

And they call you Brain, because you are a smart ass. you don’t consider yourself a genius or something, but you know, they do. You don’t have skills and abilities like them, you just make sure everything goes smooth, and that you girls stay undercover. You don’t want to report to anyone. You got this.

Lauren and you arrived couples minutes later. She travels to go help Jess. You go down the stairs to the bunker. You rushed to the computers screens to monitor the situation. 

It looks like a real mess, Jess was not joking, it looks bad. The heat signatures are all over the place.

But suddenly, nothing, everything disappears The power is shut down and the ground start to shake. 

You rush outside. 

Oh no… It breached… A bull-like monstrous fire demon busted from the ground. Thankfully you see Jess and Lauren travel back. They waste no time and they get to it. We are away from the city here, its just a huge empty field. Thank god for that. 

Every time you see them fight makes you jealous. They are killing it! Lauren got control of the fire pretty easily and Jess is just making diversion. It works. They killed that thing in matter of minutes. 

You stare at the thing. Its huge, and quite disgusting. 

“This is a bad sign.” Said Lauren, looking at this very big lifeless creature.

“I know, they never did that before. What do you think?”

They are both looking at you. A little bit freaked out. You don’t know more then them. You are as worried, this is not a good sign at all. 

“I don’t know, but its bad. We need to be careful now, this can happen again. I mean, it definitely will.”

“Now”, asked Jess, “What are we doing with this?”

“Oh you won’t touch a thing.”


	2. Congratulations, Doctor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here ! Hope you guys enjoy ! :) 
> 
> Chapter 3 will introduce a lot of things ! Stay tuned ! 
> 
> Thanks for reading ! 
> 
> Alexe

Great. You really didn’t need this. At all. For all those years, the last thing you needed was to have to deal with the Avengers. Seriously everything was fine, until now. You didn't know for how long they were around, but clearly they saw the whole freaking thing happened. At least, not all of them showed up, you were not that important. 

The three of you just stood there, in front of Clint and Sam, not knowing what to say or ask. You remembered a conversation you had long time ago with the girls about what you would do if a situation like this happens, but this was different. You can’t just run or disappear. The best thing to do here is to cooperate. 

“What the hell was that?” said Sam.

Clint gives him a weird look and says, “Are your really still surprised about these kind of thing? Seriously?”

“Because your not?”  
“Nope. Trust me, since New York events, nothing surprises me anymore, nothing.”

You don’t move or say anything, you just stood there watching them argue about this. 

“Okay guys that is enough.”

Natasha shows up behind you, with stuff in her hands, including your laptop and Lauren’s backpack. Shit, she went in the bunker. 

“Ladies, you are coming with us.” she said, walking in the direction where they landed the quinjet. 

The guys walks to escort you. You look at Lauren, panicking. You can’t just go with them, they are clearly bringing you to New York, 2 hours away. You need to be here tomorrow and so is Lauren. You try to talk but nothing comes out, you’re too anxious. Thank god, Jess notice.

“We are going to New York right?” She asked.  
“Is that important?” Sam ask.   
“Well, we kinda need to be here tomorrow, important stuff to do you know.” 

They stay silent. You were certainly not in a position to discuss anything. Of course Jess being herself, she won’t accept that for an answer.

“Okay look, we will be happy to come with you. Seriously, that was something we never had to deal with before, not to that extent. So yeah, we will probably need you guys to figure this out. But, she is defending her PhD tomorrow and she have exam sessions to attend. They are working their ass off for years now I won’t let you ruin all their effort for something that can wait.”  
You laugh internally, this is totally Jess. You would never have the courage to speak to them like that. 

“We will take that into consideration.” replied Natasha.

**

The ride to New York was quite entertaining actually. Sam and Clint were arguing about stupid stuff, which was kinda hilarious, that made you relax. Natasha was texting a lot. Probably talking with someone to get information about us. You were not too concern about this, you had nothing to hide. Well, almost nothing to hide, but that had absolutely nothing to do with what was happening right now so even if they found out, that would simply be awkward.   
You are now alone in a what looks like a conference room at the Avengers Compound. You are exhausted and you have no idea of the time. Probably passed midnight at this point. You have been here for a while now. Your guess is that they started with Jess and Lauren. They killed some ass out there and they watched everything, the girls became potential allies for sure. You were almost falling asleep when Natasha finally showed up.

“Sorry this took so long. I had to check some things.”

She sits in front of you at the table. She also looks tired. 

“Y/N I’m sorry but you can’t go back tomorrow. Most of the team is out dealing with things and I had been instructed to keep you girls here until they comeback. They should be back by tomorrow night. But don’t worry, I pulled out some strings and I have arrange that you do your defence from here, but online. That is the best we can do, I know its not ideal but your university agreed, well they did not really had a choice but yeah.”  
You relax a little bit, the feeling of potentially missing your presentation tomorrow was freaking you out. 

“Thank you, I appreciate that. Can I ask why you guys needs to talk to us? We didn't want to cause trouble really.” you said.  
“Don’t worry, everything checked out, you guys are not in trouble. You just seems to know way more then we do, and we really need to understand this better. Plus, I won’t lie, you girls are interesting.”  
“Lauren and Jess are, I don’t have anything like they do.”  
“Don’t say that, I looked at your thesis quickly while looking in your computer. Yeah I’m sorry I had to, but it is really interesting, especially your hypothesis about a biological reason for special abilities.”

Okay, she did not just looked at your thesis, she fucking cracked your computer, where you had your wildest thought locked in secret folders. You looked at her and your face tells it all.

“I know I’m sorry I was not able to stop myself, your very smart you know? I’ll make it up to you I promise, and everything I read is safe with me.”  
“Fair enough. So what is the plan for tonight then?”  
“Oh, come with me, we prep you guys a room. You can come back here tomorrow for your meeting.”

You get up and she escort you to the room. Lauren and Jess are already there. 

“The kitchen is downstairs, don’t hesitate tomorrow morning to get some food. I’ll be around! Good night!”

She close the door on her way out. 

“Okay what the fuck just happen?” Jess says while sitting on one of the single bed.  
“You know what, I’m so tired right now, I don’t even know what to say.” you replied, crashing into one of the sofas.  
“She was so nice, it’s suspicious.”says Lauren, walking around in the room.  
“Or maybe she is just being nice, I mean she spends most of her time with guys, maybe having girls over makes her happy I don’t know.”  
“So what did she told you guys, what about tomorrow?  
“Oh well, I’m still doing my defence, but online, from here. Which I’m kinda happy about, having a screen between me and the mean people who are going to critic my work for hours.”  
“I don’t know how she did this but she told the university that I was involved in an important secret government thing and that I couldn't make it. Apparently they are just going to give me the grade that I have right now for those classes.   
“See, everything checks out, everything is fine! We are fine!”

Jess was way to excited right now, you understand why, this can be the opportunity she was waiting for her whole life. She always had this little secret about wanting to become an Avenger. She kicks ass, so she certainly could. But you made fun of her for years because neither you or Lauren tough this could happened. Until now. 

**

You actually got some nice hours of sleep. That was good, you were not sure you were going to sleep period. You can hear Jess snoring from across the room. Lauren is on her phone still in bed. You wave at her and you both get up to go grab something to eat in silence. You both know by not that is it better not to wake Jess up just yet. Funny thing is, you don’t have any clean clothes to changes into. Shit. You can’t do the most important presentation of your life in a Metallica hoodie and ripped black jeans. You need to find Natasha. But first, coffee. Finding the kitchen was not to difficult. It seems you were the first ones to be up. You get the coffee going while Lauren finds something to eat. You took the chance to only eat an apple. You are already starting to get anxious, less food the better, for now. 

“Do you feel ready for later?”  
“Kinda, I just hope I will pass, I really don’t want to do that 2 times. One will be enough for my nerves.”  
“Stop stressing, even if you need to do that again it wont be a catastrophe, just really annoying.”  
“Yeah, oh talking about a catastrophe. Natasha look in my computer yesterday, she found everything, like EVERYTHING.”

Lauren looks at you a bit shock.

“Oh no... do you think she read it?”  
“Yeah, well maybe not all of it, but it was in the same folder as my personal research ideas, and she definitely read that.”   
“Well this is awkward. I guess that we don’t have secrets anymore. She really knows everything about us.”

You nodded. You and Lauren wrote a book together last year. A book about your deepest fantasies. You are a sub and she is a little. The scene where you are living is a big huge mess. Your needs were not satisfied at all, so you took the matter into your owns hands and you wrote a book. You wanted to check some others cities near by for hopefully finding better people to have fun with but with uni and everything else, time was missing. A guess that now you will have more time to explore. You help Lauren clean up after breakfast and you decide to go on a hunt for Natasha, you need clothes. At least she left you some t-shirt for the night so you did not had to sleep naked. You go to her room and thank god she helps you get something nice. You even have time to go take a shower. Once this is done, you get dress and it is now the time for you to shine. 

**

You look at your computer screen a little bit freak out. You are waiting for the committee to rejoin the meeting to tell you if your are now officially a doctor or not. The presentation did not went as good as you wanted. Two of the scientist looked annoyed that this meeting was now online, blaming that on you and blah blah blah. They asked you so many tough questions and they were super picky with things. It lasted almost 3 hours. Jess and Lauren knocked in one of the window of the conference room. You tell them to come in.

“Still waiting for their decision?” Lauren ask.  
“Yep, its been almost 20 minutes now. Should be soon.”  
“Is this good or bad? Do they need to discuss that much? I’m sure you were great. They can’t fail you. I mean if they do I’m gonna get mad.”   
“Jess, it’s fine, it is not unusual for it to take that long, it’s five year of work summarize in one single presentation.”  
“Right, sorry.”  
“Still nothing?” Says Natasha entering the room.  
“Nope not yet. What is up?”  
“The guys came back early, once you are done here, come upstairs okay?”  
“Will do.”

As she leave the room, they call you back to the virtual meeting. Jess and Lauren step behind the computer to make sure they will not be seen.

“Y/N, after a profound discussion, we have to pleasure to announce that you now officially own a PhD in Molecular sciences. Congratulations Doctor!


End file.
